Amelia Wahlman
Amelia Molly Wahlman 'is the main female protagonist of [[The Hidden Room|''The Hidden Room]]. She is the daughter of William and Kristy Wahlman. She had a younger sister Moira Wahlman, who was killed in a car accident, she was later brought back as a '''Zaltrec, but eventually got killed once more. When Amelia was 18 years old she found out that her little sister had been turned into a type of Demon called a Zaltrec, and shortly after that she was also turned into one after being lured into a Demon Dimension. Three years went by before Amelia, void of all emotion except for anger, wanted revenge on her friends for not rescuing her when they had the chance. She returned to the human world in order to exact her revenge, but she was quickly turned back into a human by her Witch friend, Mikael Clarke. She was a student at Dalbury High School before her disappearance into the Demon Dimension. Amelia is the best friend of Tommy Young. Appearance Eyes Amelia has bright blue eyes. Complexion Amelia has a medium complexion. Hair In Seasons 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 10 Amelia has long blonde hair. In Season 2 Amelia has extra long blonde hair that she cuts to shoulder length halfway through the season. In Season 3 Amelia has long bright red hair. In Season 9 Amelia has short neck length blonde hair. Character Story Season 1 Amelia appeared in 14 out of 14 episodes in Season 1. "Dreams Can Kill" Amelia was first seen riding her motorcycle on an empty street TBA "The Burial of a Stranger" TBA "Forming a Pattern" TBA "Love in the Air" TBA "Crush" TBA "When Tragedy Strikes..." TBA "We Never Got to Say Goodbye" TBA "Tension and Revelation" TBA "Kidnapping of the Dead" TBA "Witchcraft" TBA "The Calm Before..." TBA "The Storm (Part 1)" TBA "The Storm (Part 2)" TBA "Three Years Later" TBA Season 2 Amelia appeared in 14 out of 15 episodes in Season 2. "A New Beginning" TBA "Reunited Once Again" TBA "The Siren's Call" TBA "Osiris' Bloodred Stone" TBA "Bringing Her Back" TBA "I Was Scared" TBA "Check on Mika" TBA "He's Really Gone" TBA "A Little Vengeance" TBA "I'm Locked Inside" TBA "Don't You Agree?" TBA "The School Dance" TBA "It's Over Now" TBA "Robert Silva's Death (Part 1)" TBA Season 3 Amelia appeared in 13 out of 15 episodes in Season 3. "Wedding Bells Ring" TBA "The Ghost Dimension" TBA "I Can Help" TBA Notable Episodes These episodes are Amelia-centric or are otherwise very informative about her life. * The Burial of a Stranger * Tension and Revelation * The Storm (Part 1) * The Storm (Part 2) * Osiris' Bloodred Stone * Bringing Her Back * I Was Scared * A Little Vengeance * It's Over Now * End of Hauntings (Part 1) * End of Hauntings (Part 2) * Our Summer Vacation Appearances The Hidden Room Season 1 *''Dreams Can Kill'' *''A Strange Goodbye'' *''A Door Opens'' *''The First Time'' *''A Love Affair'' *''Tragedy Befalls You'' *''A Hard Goodbye'' *''It's After Us'' *''The Sliding Dead'' *''A Witch's Help'' *''Prepare for Chaos'' *''A Chaotic End (Part 1)'' *''A Chaotic End (Part 2)'' *''Three Years Later'' (Only Seen) Season 2 *''A New Beginning'' *''Reunited Once Again'' *''The Siren's Call'' *''Osiris' Bloodred Stone'' *''Bringing Her Back'' *''I Was Scared'' *''Check on Mika'' *''He's Really Gone'' *''A Little Vengeance'' *''I'm Locked Inside'' *''Don't You Agree?'' *''The School Dance'' *''It's Over Now'' *''Robert Silva's Death (Part 1)'' (Flashback) Season 3 *''Wedding Bells Ring'' *''The Ghost Dimension'' *''I Can Help'' *''I Miss Him'' *''Alive Once More'' *''Your Magic Ways'' *''As You Wish'' *''The Bachelor Parties'' *''My Life's End'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 1)'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 2)'' *''I'm Going Away'' *''Anna Lind's Story (Part 1)'' Episode Absence Season 2 *In Season 2, Amelia doesn't appear in one episode: **''Robert Silva's Death (Part 2)'' Season 3 *In Season 3, Amelia doesn't appear in two episodes: **''The Demon Hunter'' **''Anna Lind's Story (Part 2)'' Category:Main Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:The Inner Circle